thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Jorah Forrester
With his long hair and bearded face, along with his large nose and stern eyes, Jorah bares very similar resemblance to his father. Many claim that he is the spitting image of his father when he was in his younger prime. Still, while having many similarities, Jorah stands taller at a height of five feet and eleven inches and has a muscular body from his years of training with a blade. History Childhood: In the year 278 AA, Jorah Forrester was born the firstborn son to Donella Manderly and Bennard Forrester. While Bennard was not in line for becoming the Lord of Ironrath, he decided to make preparations for grooming Jorah to one day become the Lord of Ironrath regardless. At the age of four, Jorah already began taking a liking to his sword training which at the time only consisted of a small wooden sword. The wooden sword was carved based upon the Forrester Greatsword and as soon as he grasped it in his hands, he never faltered in his love for two-handed weapons. It was also during this year that Bennard became the Lord of Ironrath following the last death in a string of deaths in House Forrester. This led to his children’s education and training improving significantly. In 288 AA, when Jorah was at the age of ten, another one of his interests emerged. After years of encouragement from his father, Jorah found a topic of study that piqued his curiosity: battle tactics. Tactician Jorah would constantly ask the Maester for anything he could find on tactics in battle. As he grew older, he began to request to his father to utilize these tactics out in the field against the local banditry. Adulthood: When he was aged six-and-ten, in the year 294 AA, his constant requests to his father to test his skills as a warrior and as a tactician against the banditry were finally allowed. While the criminals being no match for Jorah and a portion of the Forrester levy was no shocking revelation, the bigger surprise was Jorah’s natural ability to command the men while out in the field. After reporting back to his father, many of the Forrester levy genuinely commended Jorah’s skills as a commander to their Lord. After more incursions led by Jorah against bandits it became clear that Jorah inherited his father’s way with words, but instead of it being utilized for diplomatic talks, like his father, his tongue was used to encourage his men and order them to make the correct moves. In 298 AA, Jorah and his younger brother Rickard accompanied their father to Winterfell to support the White Wolf with any means necessary. During this time Jorah supported his father by any means necessary. This eventually led to a marriage between himself and Arya Whitehill being arranged, although not yet carried out. Other than that, Jorah recognized that his father often made moves to shelter him from harm. This was ultimately manifested when the decision to send his younger brother, instead of himself, to raid alongside Ryon Glover was made. Even still, Jorah saw the wisdom in his father’s moves and did not question them. Following the defeat at the Battle of the Dread Fields, Jorah shared many of the frustrations his father had with the handling of the army. After arriving at Winterfell after their retreat, Jorah’s frustrations and suspicions became validated after him and his father were approached by Jojen Glover with a plan to assassinate the White Wolf. Following his father’s lead, the assassination went under way. The assassination was successful, but the reaction of Winterfell was not anticipated. Now Jorah’s father lies dead outside the Great Hall, making Jorah Forrester the new Lord of Ironrath. Timeline * 278 AA: Jorah Forrester is born, being the firstborn son to Bennard Forrester and Donella Manderly. * 282 AA: Jorah’s love for two-handed weapons starts with his wooden replica of the Forrester Greatsword. * 288 AA: Jorah becomes very interested in battle tactics from texts from the family Maester. * 294 AA: Jorah proves his skills with a blade and his tactics against local banditry. His natural ability as a commander becomes known and is utilized many times against more bandits. * 298 AA: Jorah travels to Winterfell along with his father and supports his father in his attempts to serve the White Wolf and the North. * 299 AA: Jorah takes part in the assassination of the White Wolf and is unknowingly now the Lord of Ironrath following his father’s death in the Winterfell riots. Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi Category:House Forrester